1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture and, more particularly, to a bench having a backrest that may be positioned to either serve as a backrest or as a tabletop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years various convertible benches have been developed. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,292,172 and 6,241,312 both issued to Watts et al. on Mar. 8, 1994 and Jun. 5, 2001 respectively, disclose a convertible bench/table apparatus having a backrest pivotable between a backrest configuration and a tabletop configuration. The apparatus further includes a seat and a pair of armrests. The backrest is supported in its backrest and tabletop positions by abutting a surface of the armrests against the top surface of the seat. Although such an arresting structure is efficient, it represents a risk of personal injuries in that the operator may drop the armrests on his/her fingers when pivoting the backrest between its backrest and tabletop positions.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a convertible bench that is adapted to minimize the risk of injury while the backrest of the bench is being positioned to either serve as a backrest or as a tabletop.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide a convertible bench that is easily and quickly convertible between a bench configuration and a table configuration.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a convertible bench comprising a seat, a backrest supported by a pair of armrests articulated to the seat for allowing the backrest to be pivoted between a backrest position and a tabletop position, wherein each of the armrests is articulated to the seat via a pivot, and a stopper integrated to the pivot for providing structural support to the backrest in its backrest and tabletop positions.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a convertible bench comprising a seat, a backrest, a pair of armrests extending between the seat and the backrest, each armrest having a first end portion extending from the backrest and a second opposed end portion pivotally mounted to the seat for allowing the backrest to be swung about the armrests between a backrest position and a tabletop position, and a stopper cooperating with the second end portion of each armrest for supporting the backrest in a selected one of the backrest and tabletop positions thereof.